Interviews and most documentaries are often recorded without the prior preparation of a script, or even of a detailed story board. Frequently, an interviewer, sound engineer, or camera operator simply turns on a microphone or starts shooting with a video camera while the subject is being interviewed. After the capture is complete, the raw media needs to be edited, often resulting in a program containing only a small fraction of the material originally captured. Typically, the editing workflow proceeds as follows. First a transcript of the captured media is prepared by hand. Then a producer or a story editor marks up a printout of the transcript to indicate the sections of the program to be retained in the story. Next, an editor receives the marked up transcript printout, and uses it as a guide to locate the media corresponding to the portions to be retained, loads these media portions, plays it, finds the media portions of interest, and then performs the edit. This process is laborious and time-consuming, in part because of the constant need to navigate back and forth through printed pages and the original media (video and/or audio), and to wait till the media is loaded and playing before performing the edits.